


morning sunshine

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: mornings are never complete without your daily dose of cuddles
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	morning sunshine

Doyoung woke up to the noise of a crash and a loud explanation of “SHIT!”. Rolling over to grab his phone and check the time he saw that it was only 8:30 in the morning, so why in the hell was he awake. Looking over to the other side of the bed he noticed that the sheets and blanket were all messed up. 

Sighing Doyoung got out of bed so that he could make the bed. Because there was no way that he was going to be getting any more sleep, not with the noise that his wonderful husband was making in the kitchen. 

Once the bed was made, Doyoung grabbed his phone and began to make his way to the kitchen of their apartment yawning and stretching. Upon getting to the doorway of the kitchen, Doyoung just stopped and stared at the bizarre sight before him. Where he expected to see his husband cooking breakfast, getting some early work done, or hell even making coffee, he got the complete opposite.

“Johnny, dear, what the hell?” Doyoung said abruptly, stopping Johnny from the weird sort of slow dance that he was doing with their cat. Johnny looked at Doyoung in shock before his face widened in a smile.

“Sunshine! You’re up! Wait… booooo I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed!” Johnny immediately went from smiling widely to pouting and petting the cat that was still in his arms. 

Doyoung noticed that it was a sad pet and he sighed. He was the one that married this absolute goofball. He had to expect these random moments. They were actually not as random as they used to be. 

Oh, goodness don’t even get him started on when they were roommates in college their freshman year. The stories that Doyoung could tell would be able to put most comedians to shame.

Doyoung looked at his husband still pouting and slowly made his way over to Johnny and the cat. Slowly grabbing the cat out of Johnny’s arms, the cat immediately jumped down and ran towards her food dish. 

He then tilted his head to be able to see his husband’s pout more clearly. He shook his head and then opened his arms, immediately knowing what Johnny needed.

You see Doyoung usually woke up first every day and was only allowed to leave the bed if Johnny felt like he had a sufficient amount of cuddles. You would never see Doyoung complaining about it though, he loved those morning cuddles and he would be damned if he didn’t get them. Especially on a rare Saturday where they don’t have to do anything.

Johnny perked up instantly when he saw that Doyoung was offering his arms out for a hug. Johnny loved hugging his husband. He has always loved hugging Doyoung. 

Doyoung was the only one that could touch Johnny when he was angry. It had been like that since they met in college. Johnny would start to get angry over something and Doyoung would lay a hand on his arm to calm him down. Eventually, it moved to hugs and they had never turned back.

Johnny threw himself into Doyoung’s arms happily and quickly wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s torso to lift him up slightly. Doyoung had wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and closed his eyes in bliss. 

The best cuddles were morning cuddles. That’s why the couple always made sure to leave time in the morning for cuddles. 

“So, babe,” Johnny hummed when Doyoung started to talk, to let him know that he was listening, “What was that loud crash that woke me up?” Johnny instantly sighed and mumbled something into Doyoung’s neck. “What baby? I didn’t catch that?”

Johnny sighed and pulled his head away from Doyoung’s neck slightly just to sigh and say, “I was trying to feed the cat and I accidentally dropped her bowl… I’m sorry that it woke you up sunshine.” Johnny said before instantly putting his head back between Doyoung’s neck and shoulder. 

“Clumsy baby,” he said affectionately while chuckling. Johnny made a noise of embarrassment and Doyoung just laughed it away. 

Slowly Doyoung felt himself be lifted up until his feet weren’t touching the ground. Johnny began to walk towards the couch of their apartment while still hugging Doyoung. Doyoung though instantly stopped him.

“If we are going to cuddle we are going to do it in the bed that we bought so we both can sleep comfortably.” Johnny chuckled at the tone that his husband brought up. 

They really did have a big comfortable bed. It was a lot of money. It makes sense that Doyoung would rather cuddle on that instead of their couch that was quite small.

“Okay, sunshine. Wanna be carried?” Johnny said while leaving a quick peck on Doyoung’s neck. Doyoung made a noise of confirmation and Johnny laughed while he began to walk him and his husband back to their bedroom.

As they laid in their bed both of them fell back asleep, wrapped up around each other and wrapped up with love.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @jenobby__


End file.
